Irritated Yet Beloved
by Nillen
Summary: Shinn and Kira having a fight and when the raven haired teen need a shoulder,Athrun come to help. [KiraxShinnxAthrun] My first GSD story.Now is COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.

This is my first GSD's fic and it's yaoi!KiraxShinnxAthrun. I'm planning just to get it only with 2 chapters.

Anyway, please be kind to me and review after read, thanks!

This story had been edited by : **Tsuki Fox**

Irritated Yet Beloved

Food served on the table was getting cold, scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously directing their gaze to the door that hadn't been opened for almost 5 hours. He gripped onto his spoon and silently ate by himself. Alone. Then, the clock beeping, revealing the time was already 11 p.m.

"He isn't home…again." only his voice can be heard through the solemn dining room.

"…and he didn't inform me about it…Damnit!'

000

The raven-haired coordinator silently sat on the couch and changed the channel. He was bored. Then a robotic bird flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. The boy smiled when the bird started to nuzzle its face on the boy's right cheek.

"Birdee…"the bird started to make sound but the door was opened. Shinn turned his eyes over his shoulder to watch a brunette step inside their apartment, sighing tiredly. The robotic bird flew back to his owner and the brunette let out his usual smile.

"I'm home, Shinn…"Shinn looked away and 'hn'ed. Kira sighed.

"You weren't home last night."

"Shinn, I was busy…"Shinn stood up and threw the remote on the couch.

"Whatever, Yamato." When he was about to walk away, a tanned arm wrapped around his thin waist. The raven-haired boy hissed and tried to lose the grip but failed.

"Get off me!" startled by the boy's anger, Kira loosened the hug and his hurt expression could easily be seen. Shinn tried to ignore his boyfriend's hurt look and bit his lips.

"Kira! You're too busy with your work! You didn't answer my calls, you didn't reply my messages and now what?! You didn't come home! Whaddaya think I am?! I'm not a housewife or whatever you imagined! I'm your boyfriend! I can work too but what did you told me again!?_ You're too young for job, honey!_" Shinn mimicked his boyfriend's act and continued with his angered 'speech'.

"I am not such a damn weak person and I am not a person who can bear my boyfriend doing all of work. Or perhaps he's actually out there with another person!!"After spitting out everything that he had hold, Shinn panted for air and tried to not looking at the brunette's face.

Kira was shocked after what he had heard, especially the last words from the younger boy's mouth. He blinked for a moment and stood still in his position, trying to search for the words to defend himself.

"Look who's speechless now…"Shinn quietly said but as the UC, Kira did hear those words. He silently grasped his hand, trying to not yell at the younger coordinator.

"Shinn…you suppose to understand me…"

"I'm TRYING, Kira…But everything seems to fight against you!" Kira let out a small whimper and closed his eyes.

"After the war, Kira…I lost my way and you were there to help me…but day by day, you're …CHANGING and drifting farther AWAY from me…You get it…? I'm so worry, Kira!" Shinn titled his head up and tears could be seen filling his eyes .A smile appeared softly across Kira's lips and the older coordinator step toward to the younger.

"And you've changed." the boy stepped back much to the UC's shock. Kira's amethyst eyes opened wide in shock when Shinn started to wipe his tears.

"_This is not like Shinn…He thought about something…further…"_the brunette's thought and shook his head. Warmth started to rise up to his cheeks and Shinn really hated his situation right now. It was embarrassing to be crying and blushing. What could be worse?

"Shinn, I-"

"Shut up! I don't need your pity! I don't need you to care about me! Just care about your stupid work and ignore me!" anger started to rise in his chest but the brunette still tried to calm himself down. Shinn tried not to sniff and quickly wiped away all the tears left in his eyes.

"Damnit, Kira! Why you acting like this?! You don't love me, do you!?"

"SHINN!"

Shinn froze. The anger inside the brunette's tone silenced him. The purple orbs staring dangerously towards the rubies and Kira angrily hit the nearest table with his feet.

"Why am I acting like this? Why am I working too much? It's for you! You can't just decide everything on what I'm going to do because you got no right to do it at all! And what now? You're asking me do I love you…? If you doubt about me loving you so just get out from my place!" silence filled the room after the brunette stopped yelling.

The wide ruby eyes stared at him, unbelievable. Kira…HIS Kira…just told him…to…

Kira was caught in his own words. He had just said something wrong…something that really really REALLY wrong and now, Shinn was facing him with tears dripping down on his blushing cheeks and he was…hurt. Noticing the situation, Kira quickly tried to stop the boy but Shinn had moved a step before him.

Shinn ran towards the door and quickly took out his jacket before he slammed the door shut loudly.

"Shinn! Wait!" Kira quickly ran after the boy and tried to reach him but the boy was too fast and Kira was tired. When Shinn finally disappeared from his view, Kira smacked himself on his head and groaned.

"_What I've just done…Shinn…"_

000

He had no other place to go. His family's home had been destroyed, he didn't work with ZAFT anymore and his boyfriend or maybe EX-boyfriend just shoved him out from their apartment. His legs moved shakily before finally stopping when he had reached the seashore.

He slowly sat down on the sand and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn't do anything except crying. Shinn put his head down and crying silently. It really hurt to actually realize KIRA was the one who said that. He couldn't accept it if it was someone else but Kira! A gentle guy, protective, understanding and also the one who told him to go out from his life.

Shinn sniffed when he remembered the first time Kira met him after the war. Kira was so gentle and he even asked him if he was all right. Then, they started to meet each other and walk together at the beach near the Attha's Mansion.

And when Kira asked him if he wanted to be his lover, Shinn couldn't help but blush furiously and nod. It was the happiest day of his life. And Kira's too. But now…?

"Stupid Kira with his stupid work…"the young coordinator murmured and let his eyes narrow towards the sea. The sea…it's reminded him of Athrun. His first crush in the other word.

Shinn blushed and shook his head silently. Athrun was also a nice guy and he was Kira's best friend. He had really liked Athrun before he had met Kira and Athrun usually hung out with him after the war too. But now the jade-eyed coordinator was always busy as Cagalli or Orb Chairwoman's guard. He hadn't seen the guy in almost three months now.

"_Uhh…that's not the point now…" _he scolded himself mentally and cursed under his breath again.

_Kira.Kira.Kira.Kira.Kira._

Kira should understand that he always acted mad like that! He would calm down after yelling and screaming to Kira! He always did!

Shinn sighed and bowed down his head in regretful.

"_Or maybe it was my own fault for being such a brat…" _the boy sniffed again and pulled the coat tighter around his body. The air was so cold now that it was getting into winter season.

When Shinn heard footsteps behind him, he quickly pulled the collar up and hid under the coat's collar. He really wanted to be alone now but it's seemed God wasn't being too kind to him now…

Shinn startled when someone tapped on his right shoulder.

"Shinn! Finally I found you!"

---

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.

Chapter 2 and also the last chapter is up.Please read and review.

This story had been edited by : **Tsuki Fox

* * *

**

"Shinn! Finally I found you!" Shinn gasped and snapped his eyes open. He turned around and the scarlet eyes meet with the emerald.

"_Oh crap!" _the last person he need in the whole world in was now standing in front of him. Athrun smiled and sat beside the raven-haired boy. Silence lingered between them for about 10 minutes before Athrun start the conversation.

"I just came back from Plant." Shinn blinked and looked towards the blue haired guy. Even though it was hard for him to admit, Athrun really was attractive. Yet, Shinn hated how nice the blunette always acted around him.

"Oh yeah? What does that have to do with me?" Athrun chuckled and ruffled the younger coordinator's hair making Shinn scowl at him. Shinn huffed and bowed his head back to his knees. Being an annoying person is not what he really wanted to become but it's hard to become nice!

"You sure haven't change. When I reached Orb last night, I wanted to call Kira but Lacus told me that Kira had changed his phone number. I'd lost yours as well. Then, she also informed me that both of you had moved to an apartment together. I wasn't able to ask for your address because Lacus was so busy with her carrier.," the blue haired coordinator explained in his usual soft tone and a smile never left his gorgeous face.

"I have nothing to do with Kira anymore." Shinn replied back bitterly. Athrun was stunned for a moment and raised his eyebrow.

"Shinn, don't tell me you're arguing with Kira-"

"For the godsake, YES! That stupid Kira is keeping me aside for his precious damn work!" with his anger suddenly rising, Shinn yelled at the other guy.

Athrun just stared at him in disbelief.

"…He was just being such a jerk…"Shinn added. Athrun sighed heavily.

"And I guess you started the fight." the younger boy's face turned red from embarrassment and Athrun chuckled. He had known this boy almost 4 years and yet he would never be able to understand him.

"Well, it seems like I'm right." Athrun said again. Shinn huffed and look away.

"_Athrun isn't helping at all and he even protecting Kira! What am I, then? A crazy guy that worried about his boy-eh, correction! A crazy guy that worried about his EX-boyfriend's act!?" _Shinn screamed out in his mind and Athrun just stared at him in confusion.

"Shinn…"Shinn frowned and look back to the emerald's eyes coordinator.

"Go back home…Kira must be worried about you…"Athrun could feel when the boy's expression started to change. Shinn's red eyes start to close and he let out a small whimper.

"I didn't run away…Kira told me to get out…"

000

Kira had searched for Shinn for almost 3 hours. Yet he couldn't find him anywhere. His worry for the younger boy had become heavier. What if Shinn tried to kill himself? What if someone took advantage when they saw him in this state?

Kira's mind could not stop thinking about his boyfriend. He had known Shinn for a long time and that boy dare to do anything even it will risk his own life including commit suicide.

"_Damnit…why am I acting like this! Shinn has always been angry before and he calms down after he is finished with it! Why can't I control myself?!!"_ Kira scolded himself and put his fist against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before returning to his search for the boy.

Athrun was shocked after he heard the boy's words and shook his head.

"No way, there's no way-"

"There's no way that Kira would do that?" Shinn continued his words dryly. Athrun stay in silence for a moment, then looked away to the sea.

"Maybe Kira couldn't stand his anger this time and just spit out everything without realizing it…"the blue haired coordinator said softly. Shinn stared at him in silence and also looked at the sea.

"But it still can't change the fact that he wanted me to get out." Athrun sighed and ruffled his own hair miserably.

"You see, Kira wasn't mad at you without reason, right?" Shinn just bowed his head sorrowfully. Athrun just stared at the young boy and slowly moved his hand up to reach the boy's raven locks.

This boy…he had once held desire for this boy…Even with his bothersome, annoying, pestering and irritating act, inside him there was something pure and innocent. There was something that was so fragile he closed all the others out of touch with his heart.

Shinn was beautiful. With pale milky skin and scarlet eyes, he almost looked like a Shinigami…someone that could steal someone's heart just with his first smile. Shinn was really a two different people, the inner and the outer. And Athrun loved both.

The young coordinator had lost all of his family members and he lived on his own. Making his way with his own bare hands unwilling to wait for a hand to help him. He was a very hot-tempered boy especially when it came to deride. Athrun's favorite thing to do was to tease the boy until the boy's face matched his eyes. Shinn was easy to make blush. To Athrun, Shinn looked analogously like a girl…a very cute girl.

He loved this young boy so much even he had chosen Athrun's own best friend over Athrun himself. He would always love this boy no matter what happened…

Shinn shook when he felt the soft touch on his face. Athrun's eyes were staring into his own and Shinn couldn't help but blush. The fingers ghosting his cheek and Athrun slowly leaned into the stunned boy, letting their lips pressed against each other.

The ruby eyes opened wide in surprise. Athrun Zala, his first crush was now kissing him!

Shinn stared into the hidden emerald eyes and leisurely closed his ruby one. As the kiss becoming more passionate, Athrun wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist and pulled him closer. Shinn moaned softly in the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older coordinator's neck.

Without their notice, a brunette was stood not far from them. The brunette touched his heart silently. Pain seemed to have spread over his heart very quickly when he saw the scene upon him. Bowing his head with his broken feelings, he slowly turned to walk away but ended up running instead.

When the older coordinator touched the back of his head, still having their lips connecting, Shinn realized of something.

This was wrong.

He had once loved Athrun Zala.

But now he love Kira Yamato. He knew he would always love Kira Yamato, he had known since the first time Kira asked for his hand.

Gently, Shinn pushed the emerald-eyed coordinator away. Athrun's emerald eyes snap opened in shock. Both of them flushed and gasped for air. Athrun bit his lips and remained silent, waiting for the younger boy to start.

"Athrun…I…I'm sorry…" Athrun let out a painful sigh. He knew those words would come out. Shinn gulped.

"I…I had once…loved you so much…but…but I…I'm really…_really_ happy with Kira now…"silence surrounded both of them until Shinn continued.

"I don't mind if he told me to get out from his life…but…if you want to get him out from my heart…that's impossible, Athrun…"

Finally, Athrun titled his head with a small smile.

"I know…I know it's wrong…and I do believe, Kira feels the same…"Shinn look down to the ground, unable to say anything.

"Because…if someone is mad at you, isn't that another way of saying they love you?" and Shinn looked up.

000

"I wonder if Kira is home…"Shinn wondered and reluctantly pressed the doorbell. But nobody answered. Shinn sighed and turned back to walk away but someone is stood in his way.

When Shinn titled his head up, he saw those familiar amethyst eyes filled with worry.

"Shinn…I-" without letting Kira finish speaking, Shinn wrapped his arms around the older coordinator and murmured against his warm chest. Kira was shocked by the sudden action and softly hugged the younger boy back.

"I…I'm sorry, Kira…Forgive me…please…"Shinn murmured softly. Kira leisurely smiled and cupped the boy's face to make him look up.

"It's my fault…I'm sorry…"Kira said with an apologizing smile. Shinn blushed and nodded.

"I love you, Kira…"the younger boy quietly said. Kira chuckled and pressed his lips against the boy's cherry ones.

"I love you too, Shinn…"and when they hugged each other again, Kira just closed his eyes and smiled.

"_Just let Shinn make his own choice…whether it's me or Athrun…as long as he was happy…"

* * *

_

Finish!I'm not planning on other KiraShinn stories right now.Please help me by the poll on my profile.Thanks to **Katy , darkcrookiez02 , blood red tensai and fox in the rough **.You guys are so sweet!

Please review.


End file.
